Birth of a clan
by Trunksdbz
Summary: For those who have read my fanfiction "A second chance", I have decided to make a sequel focusing mainly on Stormytail and what she did after she saved Firestar's life. In this fanfiction, Stormytail will make new friends and create a clan called Fireclan, returning to the forest.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

**A/N: if you have read my other fanfic called a second chance, then there will be a familiar character I put in here. In a second chance, a character named Stormytail is introduced "A second chance" ends with Stormytail moving to the good side and saves Firestar from losing his final life. This is what happens after the events of that fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: betrayal**

Stormytail couldn't believe it, she had just turned her back on the dark forest and saved the one cat she had sworn to destroy. Firestar would have been crushed by that flaming tree, but, she saved his life. Now, all she had left were the tribe of foxes.

She entered into the cave to find nothing, not even the slightest scent of a fox. This was suspicious. She had threatened them when she killed their leader and taken over, but did they know about how she saved the Thunderclan leader's life? She didn't believe it she didn't want to believe it. She turned around to get out of the cave, but to her suprise, she saw the foxes, their teeth bared and snarling.

"What are you mouse-brains doing? You know you can't kill me. You have known that for a long time." Stormytail said, unimpressed.

"But, we can wear you down and drive you out, Stormytail. Ever since you became leader, we have suffered. You have been ignoring us what have you been doing all this time? Tell us!" The fox in the front said.

Stormytail smirked. "Training. I had a feeling you would do this eventually all foxes are the same when it comes to betrayal." Stormytail said, walking towards them. "Very well, your on your own, worthless foxes. I can fend for myself" Stormytail said, finally at the entrance of the cave.

Suddenly, five foxes jumped right at Stormytail, but, she slashed out their throats with one deadly blow. With that, the rest of the foxes were horrified by the slaughter and left her alone so she could leave and spare their lives. But, she didn't fall for it. She couldn't trust them.

She suddenly turned around and started killing all the foxes in the cave, not letting even one leave the cave alive. She smiled as she exited the cave.

"Mouse-brained foxes. They can't take a hint." Stormytail muttered to herself. "Now, I need to find a new territory someplace away from the territory of the clans." She told herself once she was far away from the cave.

She walked outside Thunderclan territory, making sure she didn't get spotted by any of the clan's patrols that they send out at dawn. Once she was far away from the territory, she found a small stream and washed off her claws from the blood and also cleaned off her fur from the battle with the clans.

"Who are you?" A voice asked from behind her.

Stormytail turned around, expecting a Thunderclan cat who had been following her all the way to the stream, but when she turned around, she didn't recognize this cat from the battle. It wasn't a clan cat because he had a kittypet collar on.

"What are you doing all the way out here, kittypet, won't your twolegs be worried about their precious kittypet?" Stormytail asked, getting out of the water.

"Why we're you washing off blood and are you one of those clan cats I keep on hearing about?" The kittypet asked, taking a step back.

"No, but, I'm considering making one, I just need other cats in order to do it." Stormytail said, looking up at the stars.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Randal, what's your name?" Randal said.

Stormytail looked back at Randal. "Stormytail." She said after a while. _What if I do make a clan? What would it be called and would Starclan forgive me for what i've done to the rest of the clans? Will they grant me nine lives, like they do every leader of the clans? _Stormytail thought, looking back up to the stars, looking for signs of Starclan.

Stormytail looked at him "Stormytail." She said.

"Stormytail. I like that name! By the way, I'm considering helping you build your clan up!" Randal said, attempting to take his collar off.

Stormytail lifted up her paw and effortlessly clawed off the collar from Randoal's neck. "No turning back, Randal, you're a wild cat now." Stormytail said, tossing Randal's collar into the stream.

"What did you do that for?" Randal asked, watching as his collar sank to the bottom of the stream and into the river where it went away with the current.

"The reason why I did it was because you are no longer a kittypet and can no longer wear your collar around your neck. That's the way life in the wild is when you hunt every day, you can't have a collar that makes weird noises all the time and gives away your location." Stormytail said, jumping to the other side of the stream.

"So, every day, I won't be fed by my housefolk?" Randal asked, jumping across the stream as well.

"You are no longer a kittypet, so you hunt! I won't hunt for you, you will hunt for yourself, got that? And no going back to your twolegs!" Stormytail spat, annoyed.

Randal took a step back. _So, he's afraid of me, huh? This could be interesting._ Stormytail thought, though she was getting really frustrated with Randal the more he questioned the way of life in the wild.

"Just follow me. It's getting dark, we need to find shelter for the night." Stormytail said, walking further into the unknown territory even to the clans.

When Stormytail found a safe cave to spend the night in, all she had to do was make sure Randal didn't wander off again. She looked around and saw Randal right behind her, running to catch up.

"We will stay in here tonight. Get used to it. We don't have time to find moss, so we will have to sleep on the stones." Stormytail said, walking into the cave.

Randal was hesitant at first, but eventually followed Stormytail into the cave. By the time Randal found a spot to sleep, Stormytail was already asleep. _This will be a long night, I'm still getting used to life without my housefolk to take care of me, but I feel something about her isn't what she shows. I actually kind of like her attitude and the way she was able to fight off a badger when it was threatening me she sure is strong, but, I guess in order to survive in the wild, you have to be strong._ Randal thought, finally going to sleep after having one last glance at Stormytail.

**A/N: so, this is the first time I have made a sequel, but, this fanfic will be focusing a lot on Stormytail and how she became the way she is and why she is so strong. That will be revealed in the next chapter, so keep a look out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Friend or foe?

**A/N: the last chapter introduced a kittypet going by the name of Randal. In this chapter, Randal plays a bigger role in the fanfiction, don't worry. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: friend or foe?**

"Hey, Randal, wake up. It's dawn." Stormytail said, poking Randal in the side, waking him up. Randal slowly blinked as he saw her walking out of their cave. He isn't used to waking at dawn. But, he had to, since he chose to live with Stormytail in the wild.

Randal stood up, stretching and sleepily walked to catch up with Stormytail.

"So, Stormytail, why exactly do we have to wake at dawn?" Randal asked once he had caught up with her.

"Because it is the time we hunt. Watch me and learn. Just don't make any noise while I hunt. And like I said before, you catch your own fresh-kill, so get used to it." Stormytail said.

Once they had gotten out of the cave, Stormytail tasted the air for the scent of fresh-kill. Thankfully, it was new-leaf and fresh-kill was far from scarce. Stormytail immediately smelled the scent of a mouse and she got into a hunters crouch, creeping up on her fresh-kill before jumping and killing the mouse. She picked up the mouse and turned to Randal.

"I hope you were watching because if you didn't, you will have to wait until I hunt again," Stormytail said, placing down her fresh-kill and laying down.

"Oh, don't worry, I was watching and I'm a quick learner," Randal said, tasting the air for fresh-kill. Moments later, Randal came back to Stormytail's location with a plump rabbit in his jaws.

_Wow, I can't believe it he was actually able to catch fresh-kill on his first hunt, plus the hunter's crouch._ Stormytail thought, watching him play down and eat the rabbit. Randal looked at Stormytail and saw her walking around, tasting the air for any other cats. He finished his rabbit and walked up to her. _This is my chance._ He thought. Stormytail didn't know that he was right behind her, so when she turned around, she jumped and hissed, getting into a fighting position for a few seconds before noticing that it was just Randal.

"Don't scare me like that. I am the most feared cat in the forest, so don't think I wouldn't be able to claw your fur off in a few seconds." Stormytail said, relaxing and sitting down.

"Sorry, Stormytail. I wanted to tell you something. About how I feel." Randal said.

"About your twolegs and how you have left them behind to live in the wild? You have already told me about that when we met." Stormytail interrupted him.

"No, Stormtail, I want to tell you about my feelings towards you," Randal said. This got her attention. "Stormytail, ever since I've met you and you chased away a fox from me effortlessly, I got inspired and I love you. I love feisty and fierce cats. This is actually really hard to say because I don't really think the strongest cat I know would like me just because I like you." Randal finished, blushing.

Stormytail was shocked. No one had told her anything like that. At least to her face. She looked down and then sai "Randal," she began, lifting her head up, "I like you too." She said. It was the complete opposite of what Randal was expecting.

But then, Stromytail's ears pricked up, as she tasted the air. Her eyes widened. She smelled cats.

"Randal, don't let them smell your fear scent," Stomytail said, stepping in front of him, protectively.

Then a strange cat came out from the bushes, followed by hissing others. "Who are you?" One of the cats hissed threatening and looking at Stormytail.

"We are just passing through we don't want to fight. He doesn't even know how." Stormytail said, pointing at Randal with her tail, making him crouch low behind her, seeking shelter.

"What about you, do you know how to fight?" Another asked, turning her gaze towards Stormytail.

"Yes. I am the most feared cat in a forest nearby. I have killed many cats, foxes, badgers, and even dogs." Stormytail replied, raising her chin in pride.

"Why don't we test that out? Follow us unless you want him to die." The first one said, turning around and jumping back into the bushes. Stormytail and Randal followed, Randal staying safely behind Stormytail for the entire walk to a strange clearing filled with cats.

Stormytail heard cats muttering and whispering as they walked past and onto a big rock in the center of the clearing. A cat was perched on top of it, staring down at the cats approaching him.

"What is this, is there a cat who can actually fight this time?" The cat asked. His voice was deep and menacing as he looked deep into their eyes. Randal was too scared to look further than Stormytail.

"Yes. This one claims to be the most feared cat in a forest nearby." The cat in front of them said, pointing her tail at Stormytail, who was holding her chin up high.

The cat looked at her and saw Randal cowering behind her. "And who is that? Introduce me to both of them." He said, pointing one long claw at both of them.

"The one in the front is Stormytail, the one who claims can fight. The one behind her is Randal, a former kittypet who has decided to live in the wild with Stormytail and they are starting to form a clan." The same cat explained.

"It looks like I'll be fighting Stormytail. Please come up here." The cat said. Obediently, Stormytail jumped up onto the top of the rock and sat next to the cat. "The rules are simple, we fight whoever dies loses. It is a battle to the death. If you lose, Randal dies. If you win, then, I hope you will be prepared to defend him and yourself." The cat said, standing up.

Stormytail stood up as well, as confident as ever. The cat was first to strike, Stromytail jumping out of the way and jumping onto his back, digging her claws beneath his fur, and locking onto him. He yelped in pain, jumping around, trying his best to get her off.

"Still think I can't fight, big guy?" Stormytail laughed.

She launched herself off of him and slashed his throat out, staring at the cats around her as they attacked Randal, clawing him up. Some also attacked her, knocking her down in surprise. However, she saw this coming and threw them off of her, throwing them into trees. She ran over to Randal, hissing and jumping at the cats attacking him and slashing at their throats, killing most of them. The rest of them fled into the trees, while the ones who were slammed against trees were either dead or just knocked out.

"Geez, I'm glad I'm on your side," Randal said, looking around at the dead bodies of cats all around him.

"Let's go, we need to get moving if we want to create a clan without killing the only chance of clan cats we get," Stormytail said, walking into the trees, Randal following.

**A/N: that was an interesting chapter to write. More Stormytail awesome, kick-butt parts of the fanfic. Where they go in the next chapter may surprise you, and who knows, maybe they will be able t o recruit some other cats. As always, make sure to review, letting me know how the fanfic is going, and maybe give me some ideas for this one. I have gotten an idea for another one of my fanfics, so don't be shy to tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3: Stormytail's nightmare

**A/N: I was looking at the reviews and some people have been wanting to know a bit more about Stormytail's past, well, in this chapter, she will recall memories from when she was a kit that has been haunting her ever since.**

**chapter 3: Stormytail's night**

Stormytail lied down on the hard stone of a cave once again, after teaching Randal the basics of fighting, at least now, she didn't have to defend him every time a dangerous cat arrived during their journey. She closed her eyes and let herself drift to sleep.

She was smaller in her dream, smaller than she is now. She looked at herself. she was in memory. The same memory that she couldn't stand one bit, but had to witness it almost every time she tried to sleep.

She looked around and saw a bigger cat she had the same fur coat as she has and she was grooming her siblings. Stormytail can't remember their names, but seeing them in her dreams brings her comfort, like when she sees her mother.

"M-mother..." Stormytail stuttered than she realized that she was crying.

She looked around for her father then remembered that he died long before she was even born. Stormytail remembers hearing her mother tell them stories about him and how he died protecting her from a fox. But, she saw the same thing. A brown tabby tom looming over them with icy blue eyes. He was the one who killed them.

He had two cats with him, one of them had a blue-gray coat, while the other was a gray and white tabby.

"Looks like that loner is still here. And we just got rid of that kittypet. I'll take care of these ones. Bluefur, I know that you are too soft to let them die, so you should probably leave this one toTigerpaw and me." The gray and white tabby said, walking towards them.

Mother was protecting us, standing over us.

"You three, run! Get out of here!" Stormytail's mother yelled before Tigerpaw jumped on her, slashing at her throat. Stormytail was able to run away, without looking back, tears streaming through her eyes.

When Stormytail was a safe distance away, she could still hear the screams and hisses coming from her mother. S he tasted the air and they weren't looking for her. They must have still been fighting.

Until there was silence. Stormytail could no longer hear the fighting cats but could hear them stalking through the forest. They were looking for them. Stormytail had to say put. She was keeping her ears up, as she heard the cries of her dying littermates.

She closed her eyes, hoping that it would all be over soon. And it was. The evil cats had not found her and she was the last survivor of her family. She ran out of her hiding spot and straight to where she ran from. There, she found her mother, still trying her best to stay alive.

She saw Stormytail coming and cried out for her to come.

"Listen to me, Stormytail..." Stormytail's mother said "Never trust clan cats. Stay away from them." She said, before going limp in a puddle of blood.

Stormytail, still crying ran away as ar as she could, until she collapsed and laid on the ground, crying until she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Finally, she woke up, tears streaming from her eyes. She looked around, only to see darkness and Randal sleeping next to her. She quietly stood up and walked out of the cave.

"Oh, mother. You always tried to protect me. I need your guidance for this journey. I know you will always be with me. I just wish I could see you again" Stormytail said, looking up towards the stars.

**A/N: Okay, writing this chapter actually made me cry for the entire time. I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than my regular chapters, but at least you got what you wanted, please review, telling me about what you think of this chapter, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: New recruits

**A/N: in this chapter, we will get back on track for the plot of this fanfiction. Chapter 3 was like filler in an anime, going a bit off topic, except, it actually happened. I only did that because you guys wanted to know a but more about Stormytail's past. Anyway, enjoy chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: New recruits**

"Stormytail! Stormytail, wake up!" Randal said, nudging Stormytail's side.

"Mother!" Stormytail yelled, jumping up. She turned over to Randal, grief in her eyes.

"Stormytail, you were having a bad dream. I could hear you whimpering and squirming all night." Randal said. Stormytail shook her head, closing her eyes. "It wasn't a nightmare. It really happened. It was a memory from when I was a kit." Stormytail said.

"A memory? What happened to your mother? Why were you squirming like that?" Randal asked, concern in his eyes.

"My mother was killed by a Thunderclan patrol as well as my littermates." Stormytail said. "They couldn't find me though and I was the last survivor in my family." Stormytail said. She washed away the grief in her eyes and stood up.

"One last question ion." Randal said. Stormytail turned around she had been walking towards the entrance of the cave to go hunt for fresh-kill. "If that wasn't how you got your scar, than how did you get it?" Randal asked.

"I will never tell anyone that. Weather I love them or not. That story stays with me." Stormytail said, anger in her eyes. She walked away and exited the cave. Randal stood still for a while, trying to process what she had just told her. _Is that why she hates the clans and wanted to kill the Thunderclan leader? Is that why she trained so hard to get to where she is now? At least I understand her more clearly now._ Randal thought, walking up to the cave entrance.

Stormytail had already caught her fresh-kill and was eating it by the time Randal had walked out of the cave. When he was done eating his fresh-kill, he looked over to Stormytail. She was with other cats, talking to them. There were six and Stormytail seemed perfectly calm talking to the strangers.

Randal ran up to Stormytail "Stormytail!" He yelled, once he was next to her. The given date with her all looked at him.

"Who is this?" One of them asked.

"Lura, this is my mate, Randal. He is helping me build up Fireclan." Stormytail said, nudging him in the side.

"Oh, and my name's Lura, my mate's name is Dawnflower, he is Honey, he is Ice, and her name is Frost" Lura said, pointing to each cat with her tail as she said their names.

"And are these cats wanting to help us build up Fireclan?" Randal asked, looking at Stormytail.

She nodded. "We should get moving. Making a clan is not an easy thing to do. There will be a lot of ground we need to cover each day if we want to find a territory and make a clan at the same time." Stormytail said, turning around, her tail high in the air, signaling for them to follow her.

Randal was surprised to see how easy it was for them to get recruited like that. She didn't seem hostile at all. Maybe because of one of them expecting kits. Even as ruthless she is, she would never harm a she-cat who is expecting kits soon.

"How much longer until the kits arrive?" Randal asked, catching up to Stormytail.

"Two weeks. We need to find a camp and fast. She doesn't have much stamina." Stormytail said. They got to the top of a tall hill and below them was a clearing. It looked perfect for a camp. Stormytail walked steadily down the hill, followed Brightpaw the rest of the traveling cats.

"This area looks like a good place to set down territory. I will be scanning the area, searching for loners and rogues to recruit. You guys can set up camp." Stormytail ordered, looking at the surrounding trees. Stormytail walked towards where two trees had fallen into a position to where they made an entrance.

"And what will you be doing?" Randal asked.

"I will be searching for new recruits." Stormytail said, walking out of the camp. She looked around, scanning the area for potential dangers, though it would be pretty hard to find dangers when you are one of the strongest cats alive.

She looked into bushes and into holes, searching for cats, but couldn't find any. So, she made her way back to camp so she could help build up the dens.

However, when she was almost at the camp, she smelled another cat. It was in the bushes. Stormytail turned towards the scent, claws out and ready to fight. But, the cat just peacefully walked out of the bush.

"And who are you?" Stormytail asked.

"I was going to ask the same thing to you. What's your name?" The strange cat asked. Stormytail relaxed, and slid her claws back into her paws.

"My name is Stormytail," she said, sitting up.

The cat jumped up in glee "Yes! I finally found you!" The cat exclaimed.

**A/N: that chapter was again a short one, but you will find out who this mysterious cat us and why he was searching for Stormytail in the next chapter. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

**A/N: so, in the last chapter, you were introduced to five new characters, but the last one is a mystery cat. In this chapter, you will find out who this cat is and why he was looking for Stormytail.**

**Chapter 5: reunion**

"Just tell me who you are already! Why we're you searching for me?" Stormytail hissed.

The cat took a step back, frightened. "Geez did you hit your head or something? Do you really not recognize me? Or has it just been way too long for you to remember me?" The car asked.

"Wait, we know each other?" Stormytail asked, relaxing again.

The cat sat back up and sighed.

"You really don't remember then. Okay, I'll tell you. My name is Honeyblossom" he said. Stormytail's eyes widened and tears formed. She stood up and walked over to him.

"B-brother... is it really you? But I thought they killed you and the others. I thought I was the only survivor of the attack. Did the others survive?" Stormytail stuttered.

Honeyblossom shook his head "I'm afraid you and I are the only ones left in our family. I have still been serching for father, but then I heard rumors about a cat who is a killer. And her name is Stormytail. Tell me sister. Did you really kill all those cats?" Honeyblossom asked.

Stormytail stared at him for a minute. But she eventually nodded. "Yes. Yes, I did kill all those cats, but I was looking for the cats who killed mother and Thornpatch. I wanted revenge" Stormytail said, hoping her brother would forgive her for her actions because of her motives.

"I forgive you, sister. Your motives were understandable. I nearly did that but I wasn't strong enough. But then I heard you came here and I wanted to see my only family that I have left." Honeyblossom said.

"Thank you. Now, let me take you to camp. I'm sure Randal has caught some fresh-kill already." Stormytail said, walking off towards the camp entrance.

Honeyblossom followed, looking around at the seemingly silent forest and trees surrounding them. When they made it to camp, it was already dark and the dens were almost complete. Honeyblossom looked around, amazed at what he was seeing. But, a cat suddenly jumped into his back, sinking his claws into Honeyblossom's fur.

"Get off of me, you little pest!" Honeyblossom hissed, trying to shake off his attacker. Stormytail turned around and jumped into the cat on top of her brother's back. She knocked off the cat, hissing in fury.

"Randal! What did you think you were doing!?" Stormytail hissed, still on top of him.

"Get off, Stormytail! I was attacking the intruder!" Randal said, wriggling out of Stormytail's hold. "Who is that, by the way?" Randal asked, sitting up and licking the dust from his pelt.

"This is Honeyblossom. He is my brother, not an intruder." Stormytail said, walking over to Honeyblossom.

"No wonder he looks just like you." Randal said.

"So, are there any others here?" Honeyblossom asked, looking around the clearing.

"Yes, one is in that den, and four others are in that den. By the way, Randal, get to sleep and don't worry about me, you know very well that I can take care of myself." Stormytail said, dismissing him to the largest den in the clearing. Obediently, Randal walked into the largest den.

Stormytail turned around to a small cave inside a big rock. It was Stormytail's den. She put her tail in the air, signaling Honeyblossom to follow her into the den. And just like Randal, he obeyed, since it was pretty clear now that she is the leader of the new clan. They made it inside the den and saw a nest.

"You can sit in the nest if you want to, brother." Stormytail offered.

"No, this is your den. I'll just stay on the ground." Honeyblossom said, laying on the smooth stone.

"If you insist." Stormytail said, laying in the nest comfortably. "Now tell me, Honeyblossom, how did you survive." Stormytail said, turning towards her brother.

Honeyblossom looked at the ground, remembering the trauma he experienced as a kit.

* * *

"Thornheart, Stormytail, Honeyblossom! Go! I can take care of myself. Split up! Go! Now!" Their mother, Fernheart hissed, turning her head towards her kits and away from the dangerous clan warriors.

Stormytail and Thornheart spent no time arguing with her and ran off, tears streaming from their eyes as they ran. Honeyblossom looked into his mother's fierce glare at the clan cats.

"No! I won't leave you here to die, mother!" Honeyblossom said.

Fernheart looked at him, fire in her eyes. "I said go hide, now listen to me and run!" Fernheart hissed, before one of the cats jumped on her back, knocking her to the ground.

Honeyblossom ran as fast as he could behind a tree to see if his mother would survive the raid. Fernheart shook off the small warrior, hissing threats. But this didn't stop the clan cats who were attacking.

"Thistleclaw, a little help with this one." The smallest warrior who attacked Fernheart said, looking at the gray tabby.

He smiled and looked at the warrior. "Of course. That makes it more fun than just watching my apprentice do the dirty work for me. Let's do this together, shall we?" Thistleclaw said, sliding his claws out.

Honeyblossom's eyes widened in fear for his mother's life as both clan cats jumped on top of Fernheart, out numbering and out matching her. She was knocked to the ground, helpless against the cats tearing her apart. It was only a few seconds before the two cats stood up, revealing the twisted, broken body of their dying mother.

Tears steamed down Honeyblossom's face, as he ran over to his mother.

"Mother! Mother! No!" He cried, running as fast as he could over to her, ignoring the fact that the cats who killed her were standing tall in front of her crumbled body.

"Go... leave... before they get you too." Fernheart said, struggling for breath and words to come out of her mouth. Honeyblossom ran away, trying his best to get far away from the monstrous cats who brutally slaughtered his mother.

An hour later, they finally found him, cornered in a small hole in the ground. Thistleclaw slid his claws out again, ready to end the life of Honeyblossom. But, his life was spared. The blue-gray she-cat stood in front of him, protecting him from an early death.

"You have already killed the mother and one of the kits. Two should survive. Please listen to me this time." The blue-gray she-cat begged.

"Fine, Bluefur, as long as you tell nobody we killed kits." Thistleclaw said, stepping down.

"Fine, have it your way. No cat will know about the deaths." Bluefur said, stepping away from Honeyblossom and following the two other clan cats out of the area.

* * *

"I survived, but Bluefur said that one was dead. It must have been Thornheart." Honeyblossom said, looking down. The flashback was over and by Stormytail's look, he could tell she was having a flashback as well as he was looking down.

"Our mother was a brave cat. Thornheart didn't survive. They slaughtered him, evil cats," Stormytail hissed. "Well, you should probably get some rest. You'll need it." Stormytail said, curling up in her nest and going to sleep.

**A/N: That chapter was like the climax of the fanfic, or the turning point of the story, where the story goes in a completely different direction from its original course. Thank you for reading, and reveiw, telling me what you think if the chapter, and I will see you in chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6: Old friends

**A/N: the identity of the strange cat has been revealed as Stormytail's brother. Though her other littermate didn't survive and neither did Stormytail's mother, at least she still had her brother, Honeyblossom, but you thought this was the only turning point, well, you thought wrong, here's another one!**

**Chapter 6: Old friends**

"Stormytail, your mate isn't up yet, why leave now?" Honeyblossom asked, stopping Stormytail in her tracks. She turned around to face her brother.

"A clan needs cats, so I'm getting some. I've heard rumors about a former clan called Bloodclan that lives in twolegplace. I think I might be able to bring some to the camp." Stormytail said, turning back around.

Honeyblossom ran to catch up to his sister. "What are you thinking? I know you're strong, but Bloodclan cats are terrifying! Their leader has killed the most dangerous cat in the forest before." Honeyblossom said.

"And he is dead, right? So why should I have to worry about anything? And that cat was the most dangerous before me, I was more feared than Tigerstar ever was!" Stormytail snapped.

She quickly turned around, putting her tail on Honeyblossom's shoulder as she passed him.

She was at the exit to the camp, when she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Take care of yourself, promise?" Stormytail asked.

Honeyblossom smiled. "Promise," Honeyblossom replied. "Good," Stormytail said before turning her head around, and walking out of the camp.

Honeyblossom sighed, as he saw his sister leaving to find more cats to join the clan and give it more warriors. Honeyblossom turned around, and jumped back. Standing right behind him was Randal. When Honeyblossom saw who it was, he loosened up, and sat down.

"I saw you talking to Stormytail. You know, I'm still getting used to seeing you here, but please tell me you won't turn on us, I don't want you hurting Stormytail," Randal said.

Honeyblossom took a step towards Randal. He wasn't happy. "Stormytail is my sister, and just because I'm older than her doesn't mean I would act superior to her, because she is way stronger than me, and even if I was stronger than her, I would never harm her when we just met each other after many moons, since we were kits!" Honeyblossom hissed angrily.

Randal took a step back, "You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Randal asked.

Honeyblossom was taken by suprise, he then stepped back and sat down. "Stormytail likes you, so if I harmed you, I would be harming her as well, and you can trust me, I'm not like the foolish cats who murdered my family," Honeyblossom said, trying to calm down. "So, if you would ask me if I would kill anyone in this camp, I would say no, I'm no murderer," Honeyblossom finished, before walking away to the warrior's den.

Randal sighed with relief, and walked into the nursery. He peeked in, and saw three small kits in the nest with a strange cat. She looked up at Honeyblossom, hostility in her eyes, getting ready to defend her kits from an unfamiliar cat.

"And who might you be?" Honeyblossom asked, looking at her with innocent eyes and a smile.

"My name is Tigerfang, and who are you?" Tigerfang hissed, calming down a little bit.

"Oh, me, I'm Stormytail's brother. My name's Honeyblossom, nice to meet you," Honeyblossom said. "The leader's brother, huh? Well, she wouldn't let any harm come near these three, so, I trust you," Tigerfang said, licking her fur that was still standing up.

"How old are they?" Honeyblossom asked.

"One moon, now, where's Stormytail?" Tigerfang asked. Honeyblossom stepped away from the kits and sat down near the nest she was in.

"I think she left to go find some more cats who would want to join the clan," Honeyblossom said. "Though, it's a bit surprising that she is putting this much time into creating a clan when our whole family was murdered by a clan cat when we were less than a moon old," Honeyblossom said, looking through a hole in the roof of the den.

"I'm sorry, it must have been so hard, living by yourself ever since you were a kit, especially Stormytail, she devotes her entire life to killing the two cats who did that to her, so she has been training so hard to reach where she is now," Tigerfang said, looking down.

* * *

Stormytail walked through the forest, looking for a specific area that she didn't go to the previous day because she had to bring a mother and three kits to the camp, plus reuniting with her long lost brother. But now, she can reunite with some other old friends. She walked out of the forest and into a twolegplace.

"I'm coming back, guys," Stormytail said, walking further into the twolegplace, being careful to avoid monsters and twolegs on her way to her destination.

She finally went around a corner, into a dark alley, where she was jumped on, a cat's claws and jaws lashing towards her throat. Stormytail easily dodged them, and kicked off her attacker, sitting down, and grooming her dirty fur.

"Are you done yet, Brick? I'm getting bored, or is that Ice and Snake?" Stormytail said, smiling. "Where's Scourge?" She asked, looking into the shadows.

Then, out came three cats, muscular and thin. They recognised her from before. "Stormytail," they all said at once.

"Hello, Bloodclan, old friends," Stormytail said, smiling.

**A/N: so, what did you think about Stormytail originally being from Bloodclan? Make sure you reveiw, and let me know, can't wait until the next chapter!**


End file.
